


Just Like Always

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Bondage, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kneeling, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submission, Submissive Tycho Celchu, Trust, post-Lusankya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bound and on his knees, Tycho looks utterly calm. Maybe calmer than Wedge has seen him since he came back from Lusankya.





	Just Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day nine prompt "bondage."

They've never done anything like this before.

Wedge's hands are shaking just a little by the time he finishes tying the ropes, though he's not certain whether it's from excitement or nerves. Probably both.

He stands and moves around to the front to observe his handiwork. Tycho kneels before him with his legs to the sides, naked but for the thin lines of rope that bind him. They circle his wrists, held together at the back of his neck as his elbows point skyward to either side of his head, then trail down his back to connect to loops similarly tied around his ankles.

All of it adds up, with Wedge standing over like this, to a sense of submission that twists Wedge's gut in ways he's having a hard time describing. There's possession and erotic excitement there, he has to admit, but there's a part of him that hates it, too.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks uncertainly.

Tycho raises his head to smile at him, face utterly calm. Maybe calmer than Wedge has seen him since he came back from Lusankya. “So sure,” he breathes. He closes his eyes for a moment, and Wedge sees the ripples in his muscles as he tests his bonds, but Wedge has done his job well. Tycho looks at him again. “This is good, Wedge. I trust you to do this.”

Wedge takes a hesitant step forward and touches his cheek. “I know I keep asking, and I shouldn't now, but...explain to me again? Just one more time. I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to hurt you.”

“You're doing fine so far,” Tycho assures him. He gathers his thoughts for a moment, then explains, “I've said I don't remember most of what went on when I was in Isard's prison, and lot of Akrit'tar is fuzzy, too. Like the doctors said, there was a lot of trauma, and some of the scars they found were evidence that I spent a lot of time bound.”

He shifts minutely, and Wedge watches, fascinated and unsettled, the way the ropes pull at his pale skin.

“This is different,” Tycho goes on. “I chose this. This is for my own pleasure, and it's being done to me by you, Wedge – someone I trust completely. I guess you could say it's an experiment.” He shrugs with the small amount of leeway his restraints give him. “I wanted to see how I would react, I guess. I knew I would be safe with you, either way.”

“Always,” Wedge promises, pushing the word past the way his throat has suddenly choked up.

Tycho gazes up at him, realizing the effect his words have had. “Come down here with me?” he requests.

Wedge goes to his knees, one tucked in between Tycho's so they can be closer.

“I trust you,” Tycho says again, blue eyes intent. “I love you.”

Wedge nods, a little speechless. He knows that trust is there, running both ways, and has been for years, but it still feels so huge in this moment.

“What do you want?” he asks softly.

“Kiss me,” Tycho answers. “Touch me.” His lips quirk. “Manhandle me a little, if you like. Or if that's too much, don't. Just do what feels right, and we'll figure it out together.”

“Just like always,” Wedge breathes.

Tycho's eyes slip closed again. “Just like always,” he echoes.


End file.
